


Agents of SHIELD - Operation Exiles: Volume 4 "Children of the Stars"

by kamenrangerxvi01



Series: Agents of SHIELD: The EXILES Saga [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Gen, Parallel Universes, Post Season 5, bioquake, divergent canon, mcu - Freeform, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenrangerxvi01/pseuds/kamenrangerxvi01
Summary: Agent Scott Riley's life has taken a major turn. He's alone now. His friends have been captured. The woman he loves turned against him. And the truth of his life is about to be laid bare with a single word;Trivlen.





	1. Stark Raving Genius

**Author's Note:**

> general reminder:  
> "Skye" and "Agent Seven" are the same person, alternate personalities of a paralle universe version of Daisy.  
> "Jas" is a paralle universe version of Jemma, and speaks with an outright American accent.  
> the two are a same-sex married couple.
> 
>  
> 
> The other featured characters based in the main MCU (save for Scott, who is an original character meant to be a 'Mauve Shirt' like Piper and Davis) are ment to be the orginals as depicted in the show. I started writing this story long before Season 6 was announced, conviced the show would be canceled.

“Each of the devices are linked, they can send information between themselves.” Howard Stark told Scott as they traveled down a passage “The video feed we just watched of that… thing messing with your girlfriend came from a camera imbedded in the device the SSR of that reality dug out of the wall.”

“The machine Skye touched?”

“Yes. I’m not sure how it was able to transfer her by herself. They’re not supposed to be able to do that. With my luck, someone tampered with it.”

“How did you bring me here then?”

“Would you believe me if I told you this entire building is one giant sized version of one those machines?”

“Given how my life has gone, I’d believe almost anything at this point. By the way, where are we exactly?”

“My laboratory complex.”

“Thanks… I couldn’t tell from your name in four-foot-high letters on the wall… Where are we located on the map right now?”

“Oh, sorry. Yaphank.”

“Of course, where else would you be… The Stark of my Earth lived out on the Island before he and his wife were killed. Let me take a swing… ex-army camp you bought after the war?”

“Wow, you’re even smarter than I thought you were.” The older man laughed.

“Only because the United States Department of Energy has a lab complex in roughly the same spot back home. Got sent there for few days as part of the run up to Project Pegasus. Maybe now I know why…”

The exited the passage into another room. It felt huge, but was rather dark.

“Scott, Welcome to the Panopticon.”

Stark clapped and the walls off the spherical room lit up with images showing feeds from thousands of devices.

“Hello, Dr Stark.” Called a mechanical voice.

“Oh SHIT!” Scott yelled, drawing his gun. A silver looking figure was standing in the center of the room.

“Calm down son” Stark said. “That’s not an Ultron drone. He’s one of my creations.”

“Hello, Agent Riley. I am Stark Universal Autonomous Unit 827. I act as Dr. Stark’s assistant in TTCU operations.”

“I built these guys as helpers. People don’t like me much anymore. In fact, you’re the first human face I’ve seen in person in about ten years.”

“Don’t I feel special…” Scott said, “Why do you need me if you have them?”

“I’m…” Stark said “I’m legally required to program my machines to obey the Three Laws”

“You send them on the mission; they’d stop the moment they’re told to by whoever has the machine…” Scott figured.

“See, you don’t give yourself enough credit.”

Stark launched into a long, technical explanation of how his machines worked.

 

Meanwhile…

“Oh God Fitz!” Jemma cried as he was tossed into the cell with her.

“Oh man…” He said, holding his head “Where are we?”

“SSR headquarters. We’ve back on the world Jas and Skye came from.”

“How did we get here? Last thing I remember was leaving the C4 in the power core control room and Jessie speeding me out, and then WHAM.”

Jemma started checking him for serious injury.

“What happened to you? Scott said the plane was taken.”

“Seven. She attacked us. Knocked me out. I have no clue where Jas is.”

“Everything looks fine for now.” She said. “Don’t get up. We’re going to pretend your hurt.”

“So, what, am I supposed to just lie on the floor while you scream for help?”


	2. Truth be told

“HELP! SOMEONE ANYONE, My husband’s sick!” Jemma screamed

“This isn’t going to work Jem.” Fitz said, lying face down on the floor.

“Shush”

“Jemma, is everything alright?” A voice asked

“Daisy?” Jemma said, looking back at her friend. She’d seen that look on Daisy’s face before

“No… no not again.”

“Don’t worry Jemma, everything is going to be fine. Hive has no need to feed on you. Besides, we have use for you and Fitz.”

Daisy turned and walked away.

“Fitz, she’s under sway again.”

 

“This” Stark said, as 827 handed Scott a box “Is my last ‘mistake’. The one that’s going to fix all others.”

Scott opened the box where he found a small Apple Watch like device.

“This is the Stark-5001” The old man said “The last one I made.”

“Miniaturization for the win” Scott said with slightly sarcastic tone.

“The same operational rules apply, no different than unit number 1. The further you jump, the more power you drain. There is a two hour minimum recharge time. It also only affects objects in your immediate vicinity. It can transport one or two other people, but that’s it. They basically have to be hugging you.”

Scott took it out of the case and put it on.

“I’ve simplified the interface. For now, the house button jumps you back to your Earth, the S button brings you here and the one with the star will send you to the Earth your friends are currently on.”

“What’s the gear button for”

“Settings…”

Should have seen that coming. Is it ready to go?”

“Yes, and you better get a move on.” He said, backing up. “Good luck kid.”

Scott tapped the house icon and was suddenly enveloped in a blue glow and he vanished.

“He’s gone. You can come out now.” Stark said.

“You think he suspects anything?” a woman’s voice asked.

“The kid is too focused on saving his girlfriend.” Stark said, turning around to face his new companion “Don’t you worry. Everything is going according to plan. Still, I do feel terrible about having to lie to him.”

“Everything is riding on this plan. Years of preparation…”

“You don’t think I don’t know that? Are all you Siltavion this melodramatic?’

 

Scott found himself falling onto a hard concrete floor. It seemed to him Stark had never gotten to fixing the “dumping you off higher than you left” part of the older machine’s flaws. “OWW for fuck’s sake! I keep doing this I’m gonna end up in a body cast.”

Scott looked around. He was in the Lighthouse. His lighthouse.

“Hey, Riley, that you?” he heard a voice ask.

“Piper, thank God” he said getting up and turning to look at the other agent “Where’s the boss? I’ve got a serious problem.”

“How did you get in here? You guys have been missing for almost two weeks.”

“Yeah… tell me about it.” He said as he started down the corridor. “I need to talk to Coulson and May.”

 

“Coulson” Scott said running down the stairs into the main room “Oh thank God you’re here.”

“Agent Riley, where’s the rest of the team? Where’s Agent Johnson?”

“Very, very, very long story. I need help. I’m by myself now, the others have been captured. We’re in serious trouble. Something real bad is about to go down and I have no God damn idea what I’m doing. Again…”

“I was afraid of that. It’s all coming true.”

“What’s coming true?” Scott asked

Coulson ignored him and walked towards his new office in the back of the command center. Scott followed after.

“What’s coming true?” Scott asked again, this time with anger in his voice. “Hey! Are you gonna answer me or what?”

“I warned Coulson that he needed to move quickly. I tried to get everything ready. I’ve failed him and I’ve failed you all.”

“Come again?” Scott asked. He then realized…

 

This wasn’t Phil Coulson.

 

 

“Agent Scott Riley, I’m sorry for deceiving you.” The other man said.

“WHO are YOU?” Scott hissed, gun now drawn “Where’s Coulson?”

“I’m sorry to say this” The man said “But Philip J. Coulson has already died.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let's do 'get help..."


	3. Curveballs

“If Coulson is dead, then who the HELL are you?” Scott demanded “An LMD? One of Rodger’s freaks?”

“My name is Enoch. I am a sentient…”

Scott interrupted him “Enoch? Wait, you’re that plastic robot guy?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes. Although I’m actually a plastic alloy of...”

“Never mind that bullshit, why are you pretending to be Coulson?” Scott asked, lowering his gun “How are you pretending to be him? You know what, I don’t give a shit right now, I’ve got bigger problems.”

“It was a necessary action…”

“So’s my fist going through your face if you don’t give me a straight answer in the next two seconds. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?!”

“Several months ago, this planet was supposed to have been destroyed. When the time came, and nothing happened, I reasoned that the timeline had been changed and that it was no longer necessary for me to keep watch over Leopold Fitz, so I returned him. It was at this point I was met by a woman. She told me that Coulson was dying, that with him gone the world was in danger again, and she then handed me these.”

Enoch!Coulson opened a drawn in the desk, pulling out a pile of papers.

“I went to locate Coulson, but unfortunately, I arrived just as he was dying. I conveyed to Agent Melinda May what I had been told.

 He then handed Scott a sheet from the top of the pile.

“Please tell me this isn’t another one of that poor little girl’s drawings?”

“Yes, unfortunately it is.”

Scott looked at the drawing.

“Daisy… I need to find her. I need the others. Where’s May, Mack and Yo-yo?”

 

“Nice going Enoch, you blew it.” May said after the three agents had entered the office.

“It’s unfortunate that Agent Riley saw through my disguise.”

“So he’s been pretending to be Coulson?” Elena fumed “You sick piece of…”

“NOT NOW.” Scott yelled. “We can yell about how stupid C3PO over here was being later. We’ve got bigger problems.”

“You most certaly do…” A voice said from the doorway.

“Director Fury?” Mack and May said at once “How did you get in here?”

“It’s a really neat piece of technology, very advanced… It’s called the ‘front door”

“Uncle Nick?” Scott asked, much to the older agents’ surprise.

“Scott, my boy, how’s the family?”

“fine sir.” Scott said “Well, I hope. Haven’t spoken to them yet, obviously.”

Fury saw Scott was looking at him strange

“Something the matter Scott?”

“Your counterpart on the Earth I was on a few hours ago abandoned me to die.”

“Sounds like a real prick. So, what’s our situation?”

May spoke up “Sir, we believe a force from outside our reality is planning some sort of catastrophic attack, possibly some form of invasion.”

Scott looked at her. His rage boiled over worse than when Skye had laid eyes on her all that time ago.

“You knew…” He said flatly “You knew and no one bothered to tell me or anyone else?”

“Not now Agent Riley.” She said. “our intel…”

“Yes Now!” Scott bellowed “What, are we all keeping me in the dark about shit now? Yeah, this might only be my second real rodeo, but I’m S.H.I.E.L.D. just as much as the rest of you.”

“Scott, I’m sorry, we didn’t know if we could trust you.” Mack said.

“The Fuck is that supposed to mean? You still off on that nonsense from working with Gonzales? I’m not some nobody you pulled off the streets yesterday. You guys know me. I just spent the past week and a half bouncing around between universes like a pin ball trying to keep the team alive and together and…” Scott suddenly had a realization.

“OH this makes so much sense now. You guys put me in the museum to keep me occupied. It wasn’t so I could watch the inventory, I was PART OF IT! You sent that machine to me for a reason. ‘No space’ my ass… WHY? FUCKING WHY?”

“I’m sorry.” May said as she handed him another drawing. “There were multiple drawings, and this was at the bottom of the pile.”

It was a picture of a person. A man… with purple eyes.

“Scott…”May said, taking a deep breath “That’s you.”


	4. puzzle pieces

“Fuck is that supposed to mean? Me? How? Don’t know if you guys noticed this, but my eyes are green.” He asked, looking at the drawing before pointing to his face.

“Look down.” May said. “Same jacket, same shirt. That heeled cut on your cheek from Sardinia.”

“I’m not the only person with an MST3K Kickstarter shirt…”

“The only other people in SHIELD with that shirt are the Koenigs.” Mack said “This looks nothing like them. Unless they somehow lost about fifty pounds and gained about ten in muscle.

“We were only sure once you came back from rescuing your cousin and we saw the shape of the injury. Yes, we did put you in the Museum to keep an eye on you, but at the same time, it did need better security. Figured it was a win/win.”

“Then why send the machine?”

“The person who gave it to us in London told me to. She said it was ‘necessary and time to do so.”

“Let me guess, same lady who gave Enoch the drawings…”

Mack nodded. “I didn’t know it was her until after you all had disappeared.”

“So, now that this is all out in the open,” Fury said, “What are you going to do?”

“Well, for starters” Scott said, “I need Daisy back…”

“We all want her back, Scott.”

“No, you don’t understand… She and I… we…” He took a deep breath “I love her, and I don’t want to lose her.”

“We know how you feel.” May told him

“Might as well have worn a sign around your neck with ‘I love Daisy’ written on it.” Mack said.

“Leave the kid alone” Fury

“Seriously with the ‘kid’ stuff…” Scott said, looking up at the former director

“You are the youngest person in the room.”

Scott responded by pointing to Yo-yo “She’s barely five years older than me…”

“Hey, don’t drag me into this” She said, raising her mechanical hands.

“How about we start from the beginning?” Enoch said, deciding to be the voice of logic in the room “What can you tell us, Agent Riley?”

Scott told every what had happened since they’d departed the Museum in Zephyr Zero.

“So, Best guess is, Rodgers and the SSR have a deal with these Siltavion. He helps them collect Gravitonium, they help him stay in power.”

“What do they want with our world?” Fury asked.

“The ‘Madame Hydra’ Morse said that our Earth has a greater concentration of the stuff than any other earth.”

“Why don’t they just go another star system to collect more?” Enoch asked. “Earth is not the only source of the substance.”

“That’s… not something I’ve ever thought about.” Scott said.

He paced back and forth for a few minutes before something occurred to him.

 “What if they can’t?”

“Can’t?”

“What if they can’t leave? We’re assuming they even have a working ship to begin with. What if it’s damaged or destroyed and they’re marooned here. They need the gravitonium to fix it.”

“I think we’re getting somewhere.” Fury said “Now what?

“I rescue the team.”

“We’re not sending you in alone.” May said

“My current method of travel has extreme limits.” He said, showing them the 5001 on his wrist “I can bring maybe two people with me. I’d prefer to be able to use it for evacuation if necessary.”

“Well then, you better get ready.” Mack said

Fury stepped toward Scott as he walked toward the door.

“Scott, you know who you need to talk to.”

“Yeah, but does he want to talk to me?”

 

“Hello?” A gruff old voice asked, “Who is this.”

“Grandpa… hi there…”

“Well, if it isn’t everyone’s favorite security guard.” Kent Riley asked with tone.

“Can the sarcasm Grandpa, this is important.”

“No, you can’t move in with me.”

“Would you let me speak for Christ sake, the fate of the world might be on my shoulders. Oh wait, it is...”

“I highly doubt that you….”

“I have a girlfriend.”

“Is this one of those dogfish things I’ve seen on TV or…”

“OK, A, it’s CATfish and b, she’s not some random person on the internet, I’ve worked with her for like, five years.”

“This that girl you keep going on about? You know that doesn’t count.”

“Oh for the love of… We’ve had sex. Multiple times.”

“Scott, I did not need to hear that.”

“Will you listen to me for once in your life?!?" Scott screamed into the phone, "I’m not that little kid you had to watch every time Mom and Dad got deployed. I have spent the last two weeks on what can only be described as an insane journey. I nearly died more than half a dozen times, most of those involving being shot at. My friends are now in trouble, Daisy, the woman I love and who LOVES ME BACK, is in danger and the world as we know it could end quite soon. So, I’m asking you nicely, Agent to Agent; Will you help me?”

 

The line was quiet for a few moments.

“What do you need from me?” Grandpa Kent asked.

“Everything you know about the SSR before it became SHIELD.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By default, unless told otherwise, I assume characters are the same age as their actors and given this story is set in august of 2018, Natalia Cordova-Buckley was 35, so Yo-yo was 35. I do have some precedent, as officially Fitz and Simmons birthdays are the same as their actors.


	5. The meaning of family

“So, how’s Kent?” Fury asked after Scott returned to the command center.

“His usual self. Cranky. Looks down on me for not going into field work. Completely detached from all reality…”

“Yeah, that’s him alright.”

“Was he always this way?”

“I didn’t know him before she left, so I couldn’t tell you. And unless you have a time machine or a Ouija board, asking most of the people he worked with before is almost out of the question.”

“Sometimes I wonder if he was always this way and that’s why my Grandmother left him.”

“In all honesty,” Fury said, putting his hand on Scott’s shoulder, “Sometimes, I can’t help but think the same thing.”

“Did the Pym’s know him before? Maybe you could pull a few strings to ask them?”

“He and Hank didn’t get along. Same reasons. He thought Hank wasn’t cut out for field duty. Kept trying to get the Pym Particle tech taken away from them. Hell, it’s partly his fault Hank quit. He kept pressuring to get the system into the hands of someone he felt was qualified.”

“Him?”

“Your dad.”

“Dad’s a pilot… He likes being a pilot. It’s why I learned to fly. His and mom’s field time was rather limited.”

“Your father showed a lot of potential as a specialist. For that matter, so did your mom. He gave it up to spite your grandfather and your mother gave it up when you were born. And that drove your grandpa up the wall about as badly as finding out you asked to be assigned as a CS tech.”

“Surprised he didn’t disown them.”

“You three are the only immediate family he has. I think he values that too much.”

“So… Let me get this straight. Grandpa Kent wanted my dad to be ‘Ant-Man’, Dad didn’t want to be a super hero and decided to become a pilot to spit him?” Scott threw his hands into the air “You can’t make this bullshit up.

Fury just laughed.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying my misery… At the very least it got my mind off what I’ve got to do next.”

 

Scott walked over to where the others were waiting.

“Get any details from Grandpa?” Mack asked.

“He explained a lot of their protocols. Director Fury and I and jumping off a steep slope with this, because we’re assuming they haven’t bothered to update any of their protocols in all this time, but it’s all I’ve got and I just… I need her back. I have promises to keep.”

“Do you at least have a plan?”

“I get flow down to Washington. Halo out over the Triskelion, make the dimension jump in freefall and land in their complex. It should be dark enough by the time I get there.”

“How do you know they’re there?”

“Howard Stark told me they’d dug the machine that sent Skye to our world out the wall and showed me a video feed recorded from that machine which included Daisy in it. I can only assume she’s still there.”

 

About an hour later, Scott was suited up in a parachute and being flown south.

“The probability of your success is very low” Enoch said, “Are you certain you do not wish to reconsider?”

“I’m not sure someone like you will truly understand.” Scott told him, slipping his prebreather back in

“Yes, I do admit that such emotions escape me.”

“We’re right over DC” Mack said over the intercom

The rear of Zephyr One dropped open.

“Well, If I don’t make it back” Scott said to Enoch “thanks for the warning…”

“But I didn’t warn you…”

“EXACTLY!” Scott yelled as he put his mask on and jumped.


	6. Enemy Territory

“God, what am I doing,” Scott said as he fell through the night sky over the city. He forced his arms together, one wrist with the STARK 5001, the other with a pressure and altitude gauge. He pressed the star emblem on device and within an instant the glow of the light below dimmed. He watched his altitude gauge jump nearly 10,000 feet higher.

“Seriously?” He thought to himself. He realized his oxygen tank could only hold so much and would have to limit his breathing until a light on his monitor came on, signaling the air was breathable. Though, given what he’d been told about how polluted the air was, he wasn’t sure he’d want to.

He passed through a cloud layer and his target was in sight. It seemed that instead of building the Pentagon, Theodore Roosevelt Island had been completely reshaped into a fortified complex. A part of the river had been filled in to make a runway to the south, and the Arlington Memorial Bridge had been demolished.

Unsure about the water, Scott aimed for the end of the runway, pulling his chute. He floated down amongst the runway lights and quickly ripped the parachute off, letting catch the wind and fall into the Potomac.

He pulled his mask off and the taste and smell of the air made him gag. He’d been breathing pure oxygen for over almost two hours and the local air was heavy with lord only knows what, but it was terrible. It smelt like metal now that he thought about it.

He tossed the used respiratory equipment in the water and slowly crept along the edge of the runway.

 

When he reached the wall of the complex, he pulled a scanner out of his backpack and placed it against the wall. It projected a view inside. Everyone seemed to have wandered off. He was just about to try to climb the wall when he felt a massive whack in the back of the head.

Scott shook of the attack to find himself being dragged inside, a strange metal ring on his head and his hands bound with what looked like some kind of slime. Two soldiers wearing black suits like what Hydra Morse’s people wore were pulling him.

“He’s awake, you don’t need to carry him” He heard someone say. He looked up and Daisy and Seven were both standing over him.

“Hi honey, I’m home…” He said, only for Daisy to stomp on his leg.

“Don’t get cute with me.” She said “You abandoned us both. You don’t get to talk your way out of this one.”

“I’m going to get everything ready” Seven told her twin “Mysiri wants to see him.”

 

The black suited soldiers lead Scott inside and down a side corridor that seemed to go nowhere.

“UM… fellas… Wall.” Scot yelled as they walked towards it. But instead of smacking into it, they passed clean through, revealing it to be holographic camouflage. They were in a tunnel, one that looked like it had been dug ages ago.

Daisy came through the holo-wall behind them.

“I would have expected you to see something like that coming. Guess you’re not as smart as I thought.”

“You know, I think you were a lot more pleasant the last time…” he said.

She responded by kicking him in the back of the leg.

“That was your last warning.”

 

They continued down the tunnel, seemingly out under the river, arriving at a metal door covered in square shapes of various sizes.

The door slid open to great them, and Scott was led into a large corridor.

“This is their ship, isn’t it?” Scott said.

“I thought I told you to be quiet.” She yelled.

Most of the figures on the ship were wearing the same black uniforms with closed helmets, but Scott also caught a glance at some of other crew members. They all had purple eyes.

 

Eventually, Scott was led into a room he assumed was the bridge, judging by all the screens.

“Og Lat go Mysiri? Og Gun vot sullenGultan?” One figure, a tall male with slightly orange skin and a bald head said.

“Tallusotfamjurca cor Imoka nuzell.” Mysiri said back to him.

“Hello Agent Riley,” she said, turning to look at him “I must say that entrance was impressive.”

“Gos it bah.” The tall man said.

“You’ll have to excuse our captain, he’s not of a diplomatic breed, so he only speaks our language.”

“Hi there, you look like you took a bath in Sunkist…”

“He simply wanted to know why I was bringing you aboard without his permission.”

“His permission? So I take it you’re not the boss in this mess?”

“Well, yes and no.” She said, “Our concept of a command hierarchy is a bit different than what most aliens understand.”

“Great. Why am I not dead yet?”

“Well, you see, the thing is that is a question we’d also like an answer to. Someone has been helping you and I’d like to know who.”

“Hey, untie me, take this thing off my head and give me back my girlfriend and I’ll be more than happy to play ball on that category.”

Mysiri looked at Daisy “You said he didn’t know when to shut up. You didn’t say it was this bad.”

“ _Nuga vitmos Gultan-Rodgers_.” A voice said, coming from the speakers. “ _Yu’cha Mo nagations Gultan-vo’Kil_.”

Mysiri turned back to Daisy “Agent Johnson, your mission is about to commence.”

Daisy nodded.

“The equipment you’ll need is in room RedA151.Also, could you be a dear and toss him in the brig on your way out, it’s on the way. GreenC41.”

 

Daisy grabbed Scott and pulled him out of the room.

“Daisy, please, listen to me. I know you know what’s going on. I know you don’t want to do this.”

“Shut up.” She said “I don’t even know why I humored you. You don’t matter anymore. I’ve found my place.”

She put a hand on the back of his neck “Open you mouth one more time and I will vibrate your neck to dust.” She said, “Have I made myself clear.”

He nodded quietly. They continued down the hall. Eventually, they arrived at a section of the wall that opened. Daisy shoved him inside.

“I don’t even know what I saw in a coward like you.” She said as she left and the door slid closed.

 

“LET! ME! OUT!” he yelled, kicking the door repeatedly. “DAISY! DAISY Come BACK!”

“She’s not going to listen to you.” A woman’s voice said. “They’re minds are all locked. If Mysiri or Rodgers told them to slit each other’s throats, they’d do it in an instant.”

Scott turned “well that’s just… So what are you in here for?” He looked over at her, a young-looking woman was sitting with what he assumed was a tablet.

“Desertion. Dereliction of duty. And a few other actions you can probably guess at…” She said looking up.

“YOU…” Scott said, recognizing her.

“Hello Scott. It’s nice to finally meet you. I bet you have a _lot_ of questions.”

“That would be the understatement of all time.” He said in shock. “First one, Can you get this stuff off me? Please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit my only real experience with alien languages is Klingon...


	7. turning points

Jemma and Fitz were stared awake by banging on their cell door.

“UP” one of the guards yelled as they grabbed Jemma. “They don’t need you.” He told Fitz, kicking him.

“Jemma!” Fitz yelled as he watched them drag her out the door.

Jemma was being frog marched down a long corridor. Standing there, waiting for her were Daisy and Agent Seven.

“What do you two want from me?” She asked.

“Your help.” Daisy said.

“We’re going on a little trip.” Seven added.

 

They resumed down the passage into the complex's main hanger. _Zephyr Zero_ stood parked in the middle.

Daisy and Seven dismissed the guards and lead Jemma into the plane, tossing her into the bedroom and locking the door.

“JAS?” Jemma asked.

“Oh, thank god” The other girl cried.

“Are you alright?” Jemma asked, looking her doppelganger over.

“NO.” Jas cried, practicly in tears “No, I can’t take this any longer…”

“OH GOD.” Jemma cried, realizing. She turned and banged on the door. “DAISY! DAISY! Jas is in labor!”

“We know, that’s why you’re here.” A voice of one of the twins replied.

“I’ve never delivered a baby!”

“There’s a first time for everything.”

 

Meanwhile

 

“Now you’re sure about this?” Scott asked looking in a mirror on the wall “About me?”

“Hey, come on. You can trust me.” The woman said

“I don’t know, can I?”

“What did they tell you about me…”

“That you’d ran off. If they knew… I don’t know how they’d react. I’d react to this but with all the bullshit I’ve been through in the past few days, I don’t think anything could surprise me anymore…”

“He knew… Well he knew they were coming for me and I had to go, and that they would hurt him to get to me. He doesn’t know where I went, or where we’d come from, but that they were after me and I had to go.”

“Great, so how do I get out of here?” He asked.

“Same way I get out all the time.” She said, reaching down and lifting the floor panel. “There’s a service tunnel connecting back up to the island. Your stuff should be still up there.”

“Wow, they really are that dense.” Scott said as he climbed into the hole.

“You wouldn’t believe. Take care of yourself.”

“You two.”

“Aren’t you going to say it? At least once?”

“You look younger than I am, so, um, no.”

“Please, let me just hear it once.”

She bent down and Scott whispered in her ear.

“Thank you.” She said as he climbed into the duct work and she closed the lid.

“You did a good job Kent.”


	8. Belly of the beast

 

Scott crawled along, trying to find his way back up to the surface.

“I feel like there should be someone waiting with a plate of cheese at the exit…”

He eventually found the metal giving way to dirt and rock. Soon, he came across a grate, looking down into some barracks. Scott kicked the grate open and crawled out.

He quickly raided a few footlockers for a disguise.

“Hat… Jacket… pants… Good to go…” He was just about to leave when he noticed his reflection in a shaving mirror.

“Oh… right…”

He quickly dug through the footlockers till he found some Aviator sunglasses.

 

“Everything looks good.” Daisy said as the commandeered _Zephyr Zero_ rose into the air.”

“Your boyfriend was right, this is extremely easy to fly.” Seven said

“He’s not my boyfriend. He’s just a phase. A phase I’m over.”

“Understood. Do you have the coordinates?”

Daisy nodded and read them off to her doppelganger.

“we’ll wait till we arrive to travel to the other world.” Seven said “Better to fly in friendly airspace.”

Daisy got up and walked back towards the bedroom

“How we are doing in there?” She asked through the door

“Daisy,” Jemma yelled back “Please, let us go. I don’t have any way of ensuring Jas’s or the baby’s safety.”

Daisy ignored her friend and returned to the cockpit as the plane flew on.

 

 

Scott was marching stiffly down the corridor toward the armory when he heard an “Excuse me.”

“Yes sir…” He turned and stiffly saluted, to Director Garret…

“Son, why in God’s name are you wearing sun glasses after dark.” The man asked, thankfully not recognizing him.

“Girls, they… you know… Uh,  Sir!”

Garret chuckled

“Ah, heading down to the cantina, looking for a date? Well, _that_ I can get behind. As you were.”

“Thank you, sir.” Scott said and continued on his way.

Garret entered his office and sat down, looking at the seat across from him where Skye usually sat. He did miss her; her bright smile could lighten any bad day he was having. But, the mission was the mission.

“Kids these days…” Garret said, shaking his head, thinking back to what he’d just seen, “wait… the cantina is the other way… Damn it!”

Garret ran back out into the corridor, but Scott was long gone.

He went back into his office to alert security when he found someone else sitting in his chair.

“Well, all these years of being neighbors and now you decide to pay me a visit…” He said to Mysiri.

“Time is of the essence, Director. Once the twins complete their mission, we need to be ready to move out.”

“Don’t worry, my people are all on standby.”

“We have one other problem.”

“I think I just saw him in the hall. What do you intend to do?”

“My options are limited.” She said, shaking her head “Do what you need to do.”

 

“Grant Ward?” A voice asked. The armory supervisor looked up from his paperwork.

“Yes, can I help….” He started to answer when he found himself flung against the wall.

“Wow, this is even easier…” Scott said, holding the Ward in place.

“What are you?”

“Pissed off…” He came closer and grabbed Ward by the shirt. “Where’s my stuff?”

 

“You’re that guy, the one who was with Skye and Jemma? Your stuff is in the safe. Let me down and I get it for you.”

“How do you know who I am?”

“We have a mutual friend, Trivlen…”  



	9. Don't get it wet, don't feed it after midnight

“You’re working with her, aren’t you?” Scott asked, letting his new ally go.

“How do you think she gets in and out of the complex?” Ward, ask, straightening his uniform.

“Why?”

“The others don’t see the damage that’s being done. They don’t understand it’s not something you can fix. Mother Earth is dying because of them. We’re dying because of it.”

“Oh good _God_ , you’re a hippie” Scott said, facepalming, “This place is just nuts…”

“What’s a hippie?”

“Nevermind… What kind of damage are we talking about.”

“The official estimates on the surviving population is around 900 million.” Ward continued as he opened the safe, “The official excuse is ‘The Great Blight’ but in reality, it’s Mysiri’s mining and refinement operations that render the environment toxic. The SSR’s classified files put the real total closer to 600 million.”

Ward opened the safe and handed Scott the Stark 5001 along with his gear.

“The toxicity the waste products of the refining process is what causes the Brown Land.”

“How much is damage?”

“Most of mainland Asia and South America. The SSR has been working on defensive measures in the Caucuses and Panama.”

“Defensive of what?”

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Ward admitted “It’s highly classified knowledge, but, on one Earth they connected to, life evolved… differently. And some of it got loose. And It’s all my fault.”

Meanwhile…

“It’s been too long.” May said, pacing back and forth on Zephyr One’s flight deck.

“Give him time.” Mack said.

A blue glow appeared before them.

“See, I told you.” Mack said as the glow began to fade.

Instead of Scott, two new figures were standing in the middle of the room.

“The hell?” The two Meldina Mays said, facing each other.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Mack said.

“You’re the other me Scott told us about?” the first May asked.

The second nodded.

“Yeah, I’m here two.” Lincoln said, waving.

May jumped slightly at seeing him.

“Scott mentioned you two. How’d you get here.”

“Howard Stark pulled us off the Flash’s earth.” Her twin replied.

“Does he know what happened to Scott? And the others?”

“No, he lost contact with him.” Lincoln told her.

 

“I was a loyal soldier” Ward explained “I was working security at a refinement plant in Hunan province.”

“Why does everything keep looping back there?”

Ward looked at him confused.

“just ignore me, keep going.”

“It looked innocent enough” Ward said “like a living teddy bear. I was ordered to transport the creature to the nearest laboratory for study. I didn’t secure the cage properly and it bounced out of the truck. I thought it was dead, it had split in half, but the two halves suddenly regrew into a complete creature.”

“So these little gremlins things are infesting the world?”

“Those were only it’s juvenile form. As an adult, let’s just say I’d rather be Daniel from the old testament that face down one of those… things.”

“And suddenly everything makes sense…” Scott said “then it’s best we get out of here.”

“I can’t leave. I need to complete my work. And unfortunately, your plane has already left with the four girls on it, so that little watch thing is your only way out.”

“Damn… Do you know where they were going?”

“No.” Ward said. “Garret kept that sort of information to himself. You’re going to have to get it from him. ”

“Well, thanks for the information.”

“Wait” Ward said, straightening up. “I need you to hit me.”

“Say what now?”

“I need you to hit me. Beat the crap out of me. They won’t be suspicious that way.”

“well…”

‘One other thing. Promise me you’ll take care of Jemma and the baby. I don’t know if they told you but I’m the father. They…”

“Yeah, I know. I don’t want to know the details.”

Scott chuckled a little.

“What’s so funny?” Ward asked, somewhere between confused and insulted.

“Naw, it’s just, my Daisy and Jemma, they hate your guts.”

“I know…” he said, rubbing his shoulder.

“Promising a lot of people a lot of things these days… Yeah that’s kind of a given. Now that I know why, even more so.”

“Great. Now hit me.”

“I could just shoot you.” Scott said, firing his ICER.


	10. Maury would get a kick out of this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Things at work blew up. and I needed to focus on the day job and needed some time to get the creative juices flowing again. The annoying part is most of the volume past here is already done, it was this linking action that needed to be written.

Scott heard the alarm siren start to sound as he started walking down the hall again. He ducked into an alcove as a line of MPs marched past.

“I should have asked where the stockade is.” He said to himself before continuing on.

“I need to get…” He said

“I need to get…” He looked down on his wrist

“I need to get… caught?”

 

“I know you look at me like I’m some primitive savage,” Garret said, “But I’m not an idiot.”

“Oh yes you are…” Scott said, standing at Garret’s desk with a roomful of MP’s behind him.

“I know you wanted to get caught.” Garret continued, “You figured we’d take you down to stockade where your friend is, so you can dig your way out.”

“You got me.” Scott lied.

“I’m going to play fair and give you two choices.” Garret said, motioning for the guards to sit Scott down, “Help me, or get a hole blown in your head.”

Most of the MPs headed outside, with a few remaining to guard Scott.

“Operation: America’s Tomorrow?” Scott asked.

“My crowning glory. My _Pieta_. My _Guernica_. The legacy I shall leave on this world.”

“What did you do?”

“I switched the sperm samples on Jemma and Skye.” Garret said with a stupid smile, “Ward isn’t the father.”

“Then whose’ is it?” Scott asked “Yours?”

“Hell no.” Garret said sitting up, “I’ve already got ten kids. My wife would kill me. Dr Simmons is doing this country a great service, regardless of if she wants to or not…”

Scott suddenly realized what he meant

“Yep, President Rogers.” Garret said with another smile.

“Why?”

“He’s never even looked at a woman since Agent Carter died.” Garret said “I know even with his serum in his system he’s still a mortal man, he’s not going to last forever. So, when Skye told me she and Jas wanted to have a baby, I cooked up this little scheme…”

“You do realize Rogers was a twig before the procedure, right?”

“twig?”

“YEAH!” Scott said “He was a shrimp!”

“What in the world are you talking about?”

“You don’t know…” Scott laughed “You don’t know… Rogers could pass for a high schooler if he shaved right before the serum.”

“I…”

“The kid better take after Simmons,” Scott said, still laughing “Otherwise, you done fucked up.”

“Listen you sanctimonious piece of shit.” Garret spit “You do NOT get to make up lies about the man who saved this great country.”

“I don’t think that means what you think it means.” Scott said.

One of the guards slammed his face into the desk.

“Ok, no ‘ _Princess Bride_ ’ fans in the room.”

Garret stood. “I have spent my life ensuring the safety and security of this nation. I will not have it ruined by anyone.” He looked up to the MPs “Kill him…”

The raised their guns at Scott.

“No…” one of the guards suddenly said.

“No?” Garret asked

“No… I…” the guard said. He started to shake and went into a flop sweat. He held his hands to his head and groaned in pain. Soon, the others in the room were doing the same thing.

“No… I remember everything.” The guard said after a few more moments. He held his gun up at Garret.

“Me two.” Another added.

“This is treason. This is mutiny.” Garret hissed.

“This is freedom.” The man said as he shot John Garret dead.


	11. Jailbreak

“What’s your name?” the guard who just killed Garret asked.

“Scott Riley, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Bill Hastings, Agent of CHIMERA, at least I was before that son of a bitch caught me.”

“You’re like Skye?”

“No, they just had us on the ration bars. I think they must have completed the cure.”

“Jas told me about them and her cure.”

“She must trust you if she told you her nickname.”

Hastings reached around into the desk and fished out some keys while Scott pulled off his disguise. Scott also grabbed a few folders and shoved them into his jacket.

“Take this downstairs. Go out the window and along the ledge. There’s a stairwell about twenty feet to you left. We’ll cover for you.” He also handed Scott Garret’s sidearm. “Your friends are in cells 29 and 37.”

“My friends?”

“The Scottish guy and the girl the aliens captured?”

“What girl?”

“Just go!” Hastings said as Scott worked his way out onto the ledge.

 

The ledge was less than six inches wide and Scott had to shimmy along towards another window.

He smashed open the glass and climbed in.

The staircase was empty. He wasn’t sure if it was unused or just avoided, but it was a clear shot down to the cells.

 

He quickly found cell 29.

“Scott?” Fitz asked as the door opened. “Thank God. They took Jemma.”

“I think they might have moved her or something. There’s supposed to be someone else down in 37.”

The two ran down to the second cell and opened it to a surprise.

“AH! Wait, who are you guys?”

“Daisy?” The pair asked.

“What’s going on? Did Natalie send you?”

They quickly realized this was pop singer Daisy.

“Yes and no. We need to get you out of here.” Scott said. “Grab on to me.”

“On to you?” the two asked.

“Just do it.”

Scott tapped the screen on the 5001 and they were quickly enveloped in a blue light.

 

When the glow faded, they were in the same dark room he’d been in hours earlier.

 

“Agent Riley… I wasn’t expecting you…” Howard Stark started as he entered before being cut off

“If I didn’t need your help right now I’d shoot you.” Scott yelled

“I didn’t mean to lie to you.” Stark said with regret in his voice “It was her idea.”

“Why am I not surprised.”

“Lie about what?” Fitz asked.

“Where the hell are we?” the new Daisy asked, petrified.

“Fitz, I’ll explain later.” Scott said before turning to the scared girl “You’ll be safe here for now. Mr. Stark here is going to keep an eye on you.”

“I wanna go home. I want my Nat.”

“We’ll get you home to her as soon as we know you’ll be safe there. Mysiri might come after you.”

“She was supposed to help me. Make me better.”

“Daisy… you’re not sick. You’re one of us.”

“Us..?”

“We’re called Inhumans.” Scott said as he began to explain quickly.


	12. Towards a resolution

“So I’m an alien?”

“Why does… NO.” Scott said, exasperated. “Look, we’ll sort this out soon. Right now, Fitz and I have someplace to be.”

He turned back to Howard Stark

“I need you to send us where Daisy and Seven went.”

“I think I can make that work.” The older man said.

Within a few minutes, Scott and Fitz found themselves falling onto an open, grassy field. The smells and the sights told them they were not on the poisoned Earth.

Zephyr Zero was sitting there in the distance. It’s lights were on, it’s doors open and it’s engines quiet.

Suddenly, a quinjet zoomed overhead and came down in front of them.

Mack stepped out and immedaily ran over.

“Where the hell have you guys been?”

“hello to you two.” Scott said “Where’s the others?”

“They started detecting violent tremors in Washington, so they other went to check it out while I continued here, following the transponder.”

“Why here?” Fitz asked

“Not right now, we need to get looking.” Scott said.

 

“Hello?” Scott called as he climbed onto the plane. “Anyone in here?”

“Scott? Is that you?” He heard Jemma yell back from the bedroom, followed by what sounded like anguished cries.

“Yeah, hold on.” He stuck his head outside “Fitz, Mack, I’ve got Jemma and Jas, they’re in here.

He was able to break the lock open, freeing the two.

“Scott, Jas is in labor. The baby is coming.”

“Where’s Daisy and Seven?”

“We don’t know. They left us here. We’re not even sure where here is.”

“Nebraska.” Fitz said, entering with a medical kit.  “back on our Earth.”

“What could Rogers want in Nebraska?” Jemma asked

“Not Rogers. Mysiri.”  Scott said

“What’s here that she might want then?”

“ICBMs…” Mack said entering the room. “We’re parked on top of an Air Force missile silo complex.”

“Must be trying to trigger WWIII” Scott said. “And then Mysiri can come along and pick the planet clean like a vulture.”

“Clean of…” Jemma said before “oh not again…”

“That’s what I said.” Scott chuckled.

“Seven was acting like she was when she attacked us…”

“I know.” Scott said.

“Daisy, she’s under sway again.”

“I know. They both are. Sort of.”

“Sort of?” Jemma asked in confusion.

“They went through that memory machine. It’s scrambled their brains.”

“Wonderful…” She said, before turning back “Jas I need you to breathe.”

‘How long have you guys been on the ground?”

“I don’t know?” Jemma said “Twenty minutes? Half an hour?”

“They could be anywhere.”

“At least we can send out a warning. Have the missiles intercepted.”

“Or…” Fitz began.

 

“You guys all set?” Scott asked Fitz a few minutes later.

“Yeah.”

 “Good. I’m going to go look for them.” Scott said “I’m going to end this.”

“Are you sure about this?” Mack asked. “I know if I had to fight Yo-yo…”

Scott took off his sunglasses and looked straight at Mack. “Absolutely positive.” He said before exiting the plane.

“That’s going to take some getting used to…”


	13. The battle begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to crap I wrote months ago.

“Ok… Which way do I go…” Scott began to think before looking down at his arm.

“You sure? OK.” He said as he started jogging.

 

He soon came across a large hole blown into a small hillside.

“Couldn’t be bothered to use the door, could they?” He said as he climbed inside.

The silo was a mess. Walls buckled in, rubble everywhere.

Scott was climbing down towards launch control when he felt himself get attacked from behind. He tumbled down the last flight of stairs, landing on the hard concrete floor at the bottom. A head of him, a heavy door, and behind him, at the top of the stairs, stood Daisy.

 

“You left me behind!” she yelled at him as he got up, “You PROMISED me you’d never stab me in the back!”

“I did no such thing and you know that. You told me to go. You surrendered.”

“After you left.” She yelled as she came down to his level.

“Seriously?” Scott yelled “Daisy, that’s not what happened. I love you. I’d never leave you. I’d never hurt you. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!”

She fired off a quake blast point blank, knocking him back onto the floor. “I need to complete my mission. And you’re in the way.”

She blasted the vault door open and entered the missile control room.

“It takes two people to trigger a launch.” He told her as he crawled towards her “standard USAF safety procedure. You can’t do it alone”

“She’s not alone.” Came a voice from behind him. Seven entered the room and walked over to Daisy.

“Our mission needs to be completed. Let’s go” she told her double.

“Listen to me!” Scott said, getting onto his feed again. “Daisy, you mean the world to me. Skye, Seven, which ever you are, whoever you are, Jas is in labor for God’s sake. SHE NEEDS YOU! I know your love for here is in there.”

He ran after them, but one of them threw something into his face.

He felt it… do something. Something was wrong. He had difficulty breathing.

“That’s diviner laced terrigen, powdered form. You were never an Inhuman. So now you’re going to die.” She told him, as his body started to petrify.

“What about the statue?”

“Keyed to only petrify people from the Flash’s world.” Daisy said “Anyone else could have held it.”

“No Skye, Daisy. Stop this. Please. You don’t know what you’re doing. Billions of people will die.”

“Billions don’t matter when the lives of trillions are waiting to be rescued.” Daisy said “Goodbye Scott”

The two got to work bringing the silo back online as the petrifaction covered Scott’s entire body.

 

 

“Missile is armed and ready for launch.” Daisy said a few minutes later.

“Did you bring the keys?” Seven asked

“Of course.” Daisy replied, handing one to her counterpart.

Suddenly the lights cut out and the computers all shut off.

“We’ve hit a setback.” Seven noted

“Someone must still be alive around here.” Daisy said,

 

In the darkness, Daisy felt something grab hold of her. She fired off her powers into the ground, enough to knock whatever had grabbed her off.

The lights suddenly came back on, and the two girls turned to look at what had attacked them.

 

“Surprise…” Scott said, working his way back onto his feet.

“No.” Daisy muttered “You can’t still be…”

The computers kicked on again

“Backup power. Quick, the keys.” Seven said.

“Oh no ya don’t” Scott yelled, tackling Daisy again. “You asked me not to let go. Well, here I am, not letting go.”

 

Suddenly, he felt a weird sensation in his body, almost like electricity arcing between him and Daisy wherever exposed skin was making contact.

“she was right…” He said with a smile

Seven ran over and started kicking him in the gut to get him to let go. The pain was too much and Daisy was able to wiggle free.

“Ready… One.. Two…

“NO!” Scott yelled holding his hands up.


	14. Mimicry

Out of nowhere, the room started to shake violently, knocking the two off their feet. “Are you doing that?” Daisy asked Seven “No… And the rocket hasn’t…”

Scott crawled up to his feet with a massive grin on his face.

He held out his hands and the two girls were flung into the console. But not with his telekentic abilities.   

The pair looked at him. HE was causing the quakes. HE somehow had the same powers as they did.

“I’m gonna bring this room down on top of us.” He told them, increasing the shaking “I don’t want to, but if I have to, I will.”

“You’ll kill yourself.” Daisy told him getting back up herself “You’re too much of a coward to do that.”

“That’s where you’re wrong” He yelled as the shaking grew even harder. “I don’t know how many times I need to repeat this, Daisy, but I love you. If I have to die to stop you from becoming a mass murder, then so be it.”

“Well, then… Die.” She pulled out a pistol and fired at him.

 

Suddenly the shaking stopped, but Scott was still standing. The bullet hung in mid-air.

“Really?” He asked

“And now you’re stuck.” Seven said pointing her own pistol at him. “Let go of the bullet and you die. Move and I shoot you, you still die. So either way, we’re completing our mission. Three two one.” They turned the keys.

And nothing happened. Daisy lost focus for second, and Scott moved out of the way as he let the bullet fly, embedding itself in the wall

“We activated it, but the rocket is on standby again.” Skye said

“Hey Fitz, Mack” Scott said aloud into his com “nice job disabling the launch control.”

“ _Would have been even easier to do without the place shaking like Jell-o_!” came the reply from Mack

“You bastard.” Daisy screamed, realizing what had happened “You were just a distraction!”

“Which you two fell for. Now, what do guys say we go home and pretend none of this ever happened, hum?”

The two looked at each other “No.” followed by blasting him again, knocking him back into the hallway.

“Well, had to try…” he groaned

“We need to find another silo” Daisy said to Skye.

“But first…”

The pair fired off a concentrated vibrational blast, which Scott had to dive behind the remains of the door to avoid.

“God, I hope this works” he said, pulling a vial from his jacket pocket and pouring its contents onto his hands.

The two girls came round the corner and saw Scott sitting on the floor against the wall. He coughed, and they saw there was blood on his hands. The both took aim with their handguns.

“Well, this is it. You’re going to die now Scott.” Seven told him, “Our orders make it necessary we are not to be interfered with and you’ve done a lot of that.”

“In all honesty, you really are a very nice guy. And cute.” Daisy said, “I was actually looking forward to building a life with you, till you left me to die.”

“You know what” He told them “Why don’t you two just shut up…”

He held out his hands and the two felt themselves blasted across the hall into the far wall. Not by vibrational forces, but electrical energy. Scott got up and stood over the two, taking out another vial and again pouring its contents, blood, on his hands.

“You want to take a guess what happens next Daisy? I’ll give you a hint. What’s big, blue, and a one hell of a hypocrite.”

The blood cracked and popped in his hands. Suddenly, his hands were engulfed in energy.

 

“It’s Deja vu all over again.” He said with a grin.

“No… It can’t be! No! Not again! Not again!”

He slammed his hands into their chests, energy flowing out and into their bodies. Strange masses began to coalesce in his hands before he pulled them away, crushing them in his hands.

Scott stood over them breathing heavily.

“Why do I feel like I got hit by a freight train?” Daisy asked in a slight daze.

“Hey, how do you think I feel?” Scott fussed while huffing “You two weren’t pulling any punches.”

“What was all that?” Daisy asked as Scott helped her to her feet.

“You’re free again. You’re not going to feel as hard an effect as last time since it was only a few hours. Her, on the other hand, I have no clue. Between everything that’s happened to her over the years, Sigmund Freud would have a field day…”

The other girl just laid there.

“Sway… But… I’m supposed to be…”

“Still working on that. This whole mess doesn’t make any sense.”

“Scott… I’m sorry about everything I said. Can you forgive me?” She said.

“That wasn’t you.” He told her.

“No. It was. I thought you abandoned me.”

“I would never do that. I told you that. More than once. That machine messed with your memories.”

“I know that. I mean, here you are. You came back for me.”

She looked him in the eyes.

“You nearly died for me.”

“Hey, what’s a boyfriend for…” he said as they embraced.

“You said you were scared I’d think you don’t deserve me. Truth is, I don’t think I deserve to have you. I’m too much as mess these days. I don’t want…”

“Daisy. Just stop.” He said, kissing her.

She just smiled as they pulled back

“Now, where were we” He said “oh, right Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde over here.”

“So…Do we try to move her?” Daisy asked looking down at Skye.

Then, suddenly, the girl on the floor started having another seizure. Her body bucked and gagged, and suddenly, her eyes shot open and she shot up.

“JAS Run!... Wait… where? What the hell?” She said. The girl looked over at Daisy and Scott.

She put her hands to her head in agony again. But this time, something happened. She felt a pop in her head, and suddenly, the pain was completely gone.

“Scott? Daisy?” she asked, panting

“Skye?” Daisy asked in replay.

“No… Yes… I…” She said, with a confused look on her face.

“Wanna use a lifeline?” Scott asked, before Daisy hit him in the arm.

“I feel like my head is in a blender. I…” She tried to stand but fell back down again.

“Don’t try to move” Daisy told her.

“I feel like…” The girl struggled to say “I feel like…”


	15. Once more, with clarity

“Like?” Scott asked

“…I’m back…” she said as the shocked, panicked look on her face that slowly morphed into a smile.

“As in?”

“Hello me, I’m Daisy Louise Johnson.” The girl on the floor said to her other self, holding out her hand as if for a handshake.

“You remember everything?” Her standing twin asked excitedly.

“Your middle name is Louise?” Scott asked, confused.

“Don’t start” his girlfriend answered though clenched teeth.

“Yeah. I’m back. Thanks to you guys.” She said with a smile.

“Great, two Daisys…” Scott muttered loud enough they both heard him.

Scott and Daisy helped the other girl stand.

“If it makes it any easier, you guys can still call me Skye.”

“Is that OK?”

“It’s what I’m used to being called. Feel like I’m as much her as I am my old self and even little miss cranky.”

“You have no idea.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Skye and Daisy asked at the same time.

“We can talk and walk. Come on you two.” Scott told them “Jas is gonna kill me if I don’t get her wife back soon.”

“Besides,” Skye said, “I think it sounds kinda cool, I can see why you chose it.”

 

“So, seriously, what in the world did you just do?” Daisy asked as they climbed up the rubble strewn stairs.

“Well, for starters, I really am an Inhuman now, so thanks for that. Little quirk of my hybrid DNA got in the way, but it was straightened out.”

“Hybrid?” Daisy started to ask before Skye dropped down onto her hands and knees.

“UGH… I think I’m gonna be sick.” Skye said

“Hold still” He said, lifting her up with his powers. He moved in front of her and she grabbed onto him.

“So what kind of ability was that?” Daisy asked as he carried her twin piggy back up the tunnel towards daylight.

“That’s the thing; I don’t have a distinct power of my own.” He explained “What I can do is copy those of other Inhumans by coming into contact with their DNA.” He held up his hand “That’s not my blood. It’s from a sample from Dr. Garner after he became Lash that Jemma had in cold storage. Before that I’d used a sample from Lincoln to stun you long enough to save you. Howard Stark gave them to me.”

“Stark?” Skye asked

“I met the man whole built those damn machines.”

“So, you’re like Creel, only with powers?” Daisy asked.

“If you want to look at it that way, I guess. Maybe a bit more like Mega Man?”

“How’d you know?” Skye asked from behind him.

“In a way, telling you two not to kill me was the worst decision Rogers and Mysiri ever made. I know now what I am.”

“Which is...?” They asked together,

He took off his sunglasses.

“I’m kind of one of them.” He said, showing Daisy his eyes.

“Why are your eyes purple?” she asked

 “compared to most Inhumans… Well… I’m, well, I actually am part alien. I’m one quarter Siltavion.”

 

Several Hours earlier…

 

“Hello Scott. It’s nice to finally meet you. I bet you have a _lot_ of questions.”

“That would be the understatement of all time.” He said in shock. “First one, Can you get this stuff off me? Please?”

“Sure” she said with a smile. She waved her tablet over his hands and the goo feel off.

He sat down across from her.

“You… you barely look a day older than the last pictures they took of you.”

“We don’t age like they do.”

“They?”

“Humans.”

“What am I, then?”

“Special.” She said with a smile. “Very, very special.”

She held out her hand “let me show you how special…”

Scott reached out and she grabbed on his wrist with one hand. The other, in one swift motion, brought a small device down on Scott’s arm. When she pressed on the side, it sent a painful shock through his arm.

“OWW, what the fuck was that for?”

“Language…”

“I don’t owe you anything.”

“Not what I meant…”

Scott looked around the room. He suddenly realized that the square shapes engraved into the wall made sense. They formed words in his mind. Formulas, predictions, warnings and plans.

“What did you just do to me?”

“I awakened your genetic memory. It’s not as complex as it might seem, but I can tell it’s having the desired effect. You can tell what those words are now.

“We use it as a replacement for having to actually teach children to read and write. Makes life a lot easier if they can start school already knowing how to read.”

Scott looked down onto the polished metal surface and when he saw his face, he recoiled in horror.

“My… my eyes…”

“Sorry, side effect of the corrective retrovirus.”

“Corrective? For what?”

“Our species’ DNA wasn’t meant to mix. You’re one forth Siltavion, and it’s been interfering with your Inhuman DNA. You should be able to undergo the changes now.”

“So, wait, you’re saying I don’t have my powers? Then why am I telekinetic?”

“We all are.” She said, causing the ring on his head to fly off “It’s just that you’ve only me and that ‘wonderful’ little sister of mine.”

“Mysiri is your sister?”

She nodded

Scott said back down

“But what about dad?”

“Genetic blockers before he was born. He’s capable of being changed without modifications. Since I wasn’t around for you, you got the short end of the stick.”

“Was I in any danger?”

“Well… You were sterile.”

“I was sterile…? But the other me…”

She started laughing hysterically “No, of course not.”

“Not funny.”

“Hey, I’ve been stuck in her so long I’ve lost track of the years. I need a little laugh…”

“Can we save the laughs, lives are on the line…”

“Right, fine.”

“So, let’s… why does my mouth taste like a crayon?”

“Side effect, should pass.”

“Ok, anyway… Can you tell me what’s going on?”


	16. reunited

“Mysiri is my great aunt.” Scott told Daisy and Skye “The woman in the cell you left me in was my grandmother, her older sister, Lilliantin. She told me everything. She corrected the genetic fault that was preventing me from undergoing Terrigenisis, even told me what my Inhuman powers would be. The one side effect being my eyes changing color.”

“How would she know?”

“It would seem, from their perspective, this isn’t the first time I’ve been a thorn in their side. Our timelines are not in sync. One day, I’m going to send them back in time and through the multiverse. I’m Sorry, Skye, but everything they did to your world is going to be my fault it seems.”

“No… it’s theirs.” The girl on his back replied, “Is that why the stole that time machine part?”

“No, that was Bobbi’s idea.” He said “They were helping her so they could use the technology themselves.”

He rolled up his sleeve and showed them the crystal band he’d had hidden on his arm.

“They have these… prediction machines. She said they were called a “Tallusotfamjurca”, the closest she could get to the name in English would be “tell us of tomorrow. I kinda like ‘Tallus.’ They have a massive one on ship. It is almost perfectly accurate. This is a mini version, not as accurate but still led me right to you.”

 “How?”

“I can… talk to it.” He said as they climbed back out the hole into the large field where Zephyr Zero was waiting in the distance.

“Talk to it?”

“It speaks, but it’s sort of like a voice inside my head. It’s hard to explain.”

 

“We’ve been stuck living in this thing for over a week now,” Daisy said as they got closer to the jet plane “I never thought I would be this happy to see it “

“Hey,” Scott said, putting Skye down. “That’s my house.”

Jemma was sitting on the stairs. She looked exhausted.

“Oh Thank God!” She screamed as she saw them coming. She got up and ran over to them. “Fitz and Mack already started back in the quinjet. Wait... Is she?”

“Back? You have no idea.” Skye said. “I’m a whole person again. I remember everything.”

“Incredible. Any you’re not feeling any lasting effects?”

“Not now, ‘doctor’. I need to know how Jas is doing” Skye asked worryingly.

“I’m sorry to say you’ve missed everything. Jas gave birth already.”

“She… I’m a mom… I’m a MOM… I’M A MOMMMOOWWWWW!” Skye wanted to jump for joy but the massive pains in her body reminded her not to try it. “Was it a boy or a girl?”

“Well” Jemma started.

“It’s a question with two possible answers” Skye huffed “Do I have a daughter or do I have a son?”

“Maybe it would be best if Jas explained it.”

 

The four climbed up into the plane to find Jas lying on the couch.

“Jas… Honey it’s me! I’m back! I’m really back! It worked! I’m me again… I’m your Daisy again!”

Jas stood and looked her wife dead in the eyes. She looked deep for a moment, and then drew Skye in for a long kiss..

“Daisy…” Jas said, with tears in her eyes “I’ve dreamed of this day for six long years.”

“Skye… call me Skye…” She said looking back at her twin.

“Are you sure? That’s the name they gave you.”

“Only because she gave it to herself.” Skye said before turning back “More importantly. Are you OK? Where’s the baby?”

“Jemma” Jas asked “Could you help me.”

The two women went back into the bedroom.

“OK everyone, you can come in now.” Jemma called.

Skye opened the door to see a sight she was not expecting.

Jas was sitting on the end of the bed, but wasn’t holding a baby.


	17. Little Ones

She was holding two.

 “Darling… Meet your son _and_ your daughter…” Jas said with a smile.

“Twins…? We’ve got twins…?” Skye started cry

Skye pulled off her dirty, ripped jumpsuit and sat on the bed next to Jas. Jemma helped Skye hold one of her babies as Scott and Daisy stood in the doorway admiring the scene.

 “I promise you everything is going to be alright.” Skye told her wife after a few minutes, “We’re going to go to our new home and be a family. You, me and… What are their names? Have you picked anything?”

“I wasn’t sure. I hadn’t actually picked anything beforehand. How about… Daisy and Scott?” Jas answered

“What?” The two agents asked, still standing in the doorway.

“No… That’s not what I meant…”

They looked like deer caught in headlights.

“You…You want to name them after us?” Scott asked

Jas nodded “Why not, if it’s all right with you? They wouldn’t be here without the two of you.”

The two agents looked at each other. They weren’t sure what to say

Skye spoke up “I’d also like to ask something of you guys. Would the two of you be their godparents? We’re going to need time to adapt and settle down. We’re going to need help.”

“Uh… Fine by me… I guess.” Scott said.

“Well, I’m already their aunt, so why not.” Daisy added.

“Wait, you’re… you’re still…” Skye started, tearing up again.

Daisy sat on the edge of the bed next to Skye and put her arm around her.

“Even after everything that happened, that offer was never actually off the table, dear _sister_.”

“Well, would you look at that…?” Skye moved the blanket to see which one she was holding “Little Scotty. Meet your Aunt Daisy. We’re going to be one big happy family.”

“First things first,” Daisy said getting up “We’ve got unfinished business.”

“Got that right.” Scott said as he went to get the plane airborne.

 

“I want to come with you guys.” Jas said.

Skye put her arms around her wife “Baby, you just gave birth, you are in no condition to get into a fight with anyone. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“We’ll drop you off at the Lighthouse.” Scott said.

“Fine.” Jas said.

 

“So…” Daisy said sitting down next to Scott as they took off, “What happened after we got split up?”

“Things.” He said, not taking his eyes off the controls.

“What’s the matter?”

“Well, you’ve been lied to for the last several months, Jas and Skye have to been lied to for almost a year and I’ve been lied to all my entire god damn life.” Scott said “I’m not sure right now is the best time to talk about it.”

“Hey” she said “All cards on the table. No secrets, remember?”

“This, this is different.”

“How bad can it be? I mean, what, did someone die?”

Scott turned and looked at her. The look on his face said it all.

“Oh God…” she cried

“The man who came back from Tahiti with May is not Coulson.” He told her “It’s that Enoch guy… thing.. whatever, pretending to be him with one of those masks like Palmas had on.”

“Then…”

“Yeah… He’s gone.”

She just sat there. Scott reached over and grabbed her hand.

“Daisy I’m so sorry, I know what he meant to you. I’m sorry I had to be the one to tell you.”

“It’s ok. I had my suspicions.” She said sniffling “Something felt off. He kept himself locked in the office. I barely saw him.”

“Enoch, May and Mack knew what was going on. They knew about Mysiri… They knew what I was. They put me in the museum not to keep an eye on it, but so they could keep an eye on me. My Grandmother tipped them off. She sent Skye here. She remotely messed with the Stark Devices to send us where we needed to go, we were never in control of our jumps. She set up and turned on that lamp. She sent you that text. She gave Jessie and Jay those accelerator devices. She gave Stark Lincoln and Lash's blood. She even infected Jas with a retrovirus as a child to make her immune to Mysiri’s control.

“I didn’t tell the others this… but… my grandmother… she watched us, you and I, die over and over and over on her Tellas until she got the chain of events just right, like we’re some ‘Choose your own adventure’ novel and she wanted the right ending. Every time Mysiri made a move, she countered. Do you realize we’ve been lead along like a fucking string toy! We’ve been pawns in one big game between the two of them and…”

He took a deep breath

“… and… I am sick of it. This ends, and it ends now.”

 

 

**TO BE CONCULDED**

**IN**

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Operation Exiles**

**Volume 5**

**" _Worlds Enough and Time_ "**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott's abilities are drawn from Mimic (Calvin Rankin), an X-Men member (the first addition to the team and first non mutant) whose Earth 12 counterpart was a founding member of the Exiles team.
> 
>  
> 
> The Exile's Mimic could copy 5 powers at half strength for as long as he wanted them. 
> 
> Scott can copy one Inhuman ability at full strength, through physical contact whether he wants to or not. He can only retain these powers for a short while, but can extended the limit through continuous contact with the source DNA. He can not copy powers that require some form a physical mutation or transformation. He retains his Siltavion telekinesis.

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this volume is a rather convoluted reference to both Scott being part alien and the newborns being the children of the starts of the show and of the man with a star on his chest.


End file.
